


Fall

by Sablie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablie/pseuds/Sablie
Summary: A lovely walk home between two bi coworkers <3Nikky gave me permission to post one Nikkendo piece so weee





	Fall

Gendo Ikari held your hand gently as you both walked down the road. The air was brisk, leaves falling in front of you and crunching under both of your boots. You would hate to admit it, but the weather had snuck up on you rapidly, leaving you in the thin work uniform that was slowly beginning to become your tomb. Your pride held you a bit too hard at gun point though to ask to go inside. Especially since Gendo seemed to be really enjoying the autumn air.

He was smiling softly, eyes holding that nice warmth of his that were reserved for moments between the two of you. No one from work, or anyone he knew around. Just you two, having a nice day in the park.

Before you turned into a bunny popsicle that is.

At least his hand was warm, you mused, as you gently squeezed it. Like a small pocket warmer, it brought some life into your fingers. Sadly, the rest of you wasn’t as lucky in this exchange.

You tried to hide your shiver though, as he looked over to you and gave a soft smile. “Isn’t it beautiful, Nicole? Everything’s so… golden.”

You nodded, clenching your jaw to keep it from chattering. Then tried to look away quickly.

However, he tipped his head, barely visible in your peripheral vision. He stepped a bit closer to you, his arm brushing yours. “Are… you alright?”

Your face turned red. “Y-ya. I’m fine. Wh y wouldn’t I be?”

Some of that was definitely gay stutter, but you really couldn’t help the shudder that ran through you as your focus diverted from keeping from shivering.

And he noticed.

He frowned deeply, and stopped walking, forcing you to stop walking. He tsked, and let go of your hand. “I warned you today. The weather report said a cold front was moving in.”

You looked down at the semi-scolding. “I-I’m just used to the… permanent summers.”

Small frown, then sigh and nod. “I can’t blame you for that. But you still need to be aware. Hypothermia is dangerous.”

Not that you really wanted to argue with him, but you gave a tiny snort. “I’m not g-going to get hypothermia in autumn weather.”

“Still.” He began to remove his jacket, slowly rolling down the sleeves, and sliding it off of his frame. “Promise me to be careful?”

However, you lost your ability for words, as you realized what was happening again. Your face was comparable to an erupting volcano, and you simply gulped and nodded. For some reason you really weren’t feeling the cold suddenly-

He chuckled at your reaction, and put the jacket over your shoulders. He squared himself up with you, fixing it a bit to make sure it was covering you, before nodding and straightening. He fixed his glasses. “Perfect.” Small grin. “You look good like that. Should have you wear my clothing more often.”

You gulped, softly gripping the edges of the jacket to bring it in on yourself further. It was warm… And smelled softly like him. His cologne. His shampoo. Just… him. It felt like a firecracker had started in your chest and stomach and it was due to the extreme teen gay he had just thrown at you.

Grinning a bit at your reaction, he moved closer to you again, to your side. Though there was the slight problem of your hand now being within the jacket, holding it like a blanket around you. A moment of thought, before he perked.

His arm wrapped around your shoulders, bringing you in close to his torso. Making you even warmer in the process.

Gendo Ikari chuckled at your reaction, rubbing your arm through the jacket. “You’re so cute~”

Your blush somehow managed to deepen, and you simply leaned into his side, breathing him in even stronger.

You both stayed like this a while, just walking slowly, him holding you and warming you, and you nearly half asleep as you both went step by step.

However, Gendo suddenly stopped, causing you to pause as well. You blinked open your eyes fully, and looked up at him.

His lips were set in a serious line, as he stared at something in the middle of the park. A glint from his orange glasses. A small grunt.

You slowly followed his gaze into the park.

There was a giant leaf pile.

“…Gendo?” You slowly asked, looking between him and the leaf pile. “Are… you alright?”

He snapped out of it, and looked down at you. His expression relaxed, and he gave you a soft smile, gently rubbing your arm. “Of course dear. Let’s just… go and see, alright?”

You tipped your head at his odd behavior, but gave a small nod.

You both approached the leaf pile. It was pretty sizable. Probably due to a recent wind storm, and then the city coming through and taking care of most of the leaves. It looked pretty fresh too. Nothing really rotting. Perfectly dry.

Gendo gently pulled you even closer to the pile, suddenly bending over and peering in. His lips a line again, as he used his free hand to put his fingers to his chin in thought. “Hmmm…”

Look to him, and then the pile. You also leaned in, trying to stare in and see whatever could possibly be bothering him. “Honey, I don’t see anythi-“

Hands pressed against your back, and you lost your balance. You yelped, and tumbled into the leaf pile!

The leaves cushioned your fall, but quickly slid in on all sides over you, surrounding you in golden crunch and a vaguely musty scent.

You sat up, sending the leaves on you flying, to see Gendo Ikari covering his mouth with his hand. Laughter sounded from nearby, deep and clear.

It took a second for your brain to connect one and two.

He was laughing.

You had heard him chuckle before, sure. Plenty. Especially when he flustered you. And in the morning and many other cases.

But never had you heard the deep, roaring laughter that now came from your boyfriend. His cheeks flushed, and his hand dropped as he had to use his knees for support. It was racking his body, and a tear worked its way out from his glasses.

It was honestly beautiful.

And you couldn’t help but grin too, his enjoyment utterly infectious. Your laughter joined his, and you climbed out of the pile. You dusted as many leaves as you could off of yourself, though it was hard to focus on it.

Finally, his laughter died down into chuckles, and he wiped at his cheek. “H oo. Thank you, Nikky. I haven’t laughed like that in… a while.”

Wow your face was hot again-

And an idea was forming in your head.

You nodded a bit, your own laughter dying down to giggles. You slowly moved back over to him, and used your one BDE to wrap your arms around his waist.

Gendo gave a tiny, happy chuckle, and wrapped his arms around your upper back in return. He gently pressed a loving kiss to your head, running a hand up and down your back softly.

Almost made you feel bad when you grabbed his waist, and shoved him into the leaf pile.

The pile eXPLODED in a shower of leaves, spraying every which way, enveloping your boyfriend completely. And you lost it, laughter hitting you har d. You gripped your gut as you cackled at the man’s poor fate.

And your laughs died down into giggles, then lil giggles.

He wasn’t back up.

Your giggles died down, as concern began to bubble in you. Was he… okay? The pile hadn’t moved. What if he had hit his head? Maybe a brick or…

You slowly approached the pile, and reached for it with one hand. “Gendo…?”

Silence.

Even closer. You touched the top of it. “Darling? Are you oka-“

The leaf pile once again exploded, but this time out, as a flash of red grabbed you around the waist.

Before you could do much more than squeak, you were yanked back into the leaf pile with a loud cRUNCH. Your landing softened by the leaves, and half by an arm around your back and a part of a chest.

That now familiar laughter filled your ears, close! The arm tugged you in closer to the chest, and you looked to the side to see Gendo Ikari’s grinning face. He pressed a kiss to your cheek as his laughter died into chuckles. “I got you~”

You stuck your tongue out, and grabbed some leaves and shoved them in his face. “And now I got you!”

He laughed at the sudden attack, and carefully let go of you as he sat up over you! He quickly used his arm to dump some remaining leaves onto you, laughing as you squeaked.

You sputtered, and knocked the leaves off of your face, revealing Gendo’s grinning face right over yours.

A.

He grinned, and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “You’re adorable~”

Wow was it hot in here? It was hot in here wasn’t it-

You managed to kiss him back through your utter gay.

He chuckled into the kiss, before finally pulling back. He slowly stood, dusting himself off of leaves, before offering his hand to you!

You shyly took it, and he lifted you to your feet like you weighed nothing. Before you could react, he began to pick leaves out of your hair and clothing dotingly. Brushing his hands over your front, sides, back, thighs…

He straightened back up, and pressed a small kiss to your forehead. “Thank you dear. I haven’t had that much fun in… a while.”

You gave a small red faced nod, and managed to peck his cheek. “T-Thank you. Too. Y-ya.”

Soft chuckle at your reaction, then he surveyed the area.

You did the same!

The leaf pile was now more of a leaf layer. The leaves had been scattered everywhere in both of your efforts.

“Worth it.” Gendo commented, nodding a bit.

“Y-ya.” You agreed, giving him a small smile! But then, standing there, the moistness of the leaves that had soaked into your clothing began to set in. If you’d been cold before, you were freezing now. You couldn’t help a tiny shiver, looking up at Gendo. “I-Is it okay if we go home?”

He gave a nod!!! And gently wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Of course.”

You both started home!

/

The apartment was thankfully, warm as you both entered, and you gave a small sigh of relief, quickly moving to go and change out of your wet and cold clothes.

You came back in much more comfortable, and warm, pajamas, to Gendo sitting on the couch. He had two mugs with him, and he perked as you came in, giving a soft smile. He gently patted next to himself on the couch.

You smiled back, and slowly moved over to him, sitting next to him and immediately leaning into his side.

He chuckled. An arm wrapped around your waist. Then, his other hand took a mug, offering it to you.

The scent of green tea hit you, and your smile widened as you took the steaming beverage. A small sip, and you grinned, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you…”

“Of course… I love you, Nikky.”

Blush! “I love you too…”

He hummed happily, and pressed a small kiss to your lips.

You both ended the day cuddled together on the couch, enjoying your respective drinks. And then cuddling together all warm and soft!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dabs I've never posted here before


End file.
